The Internet is a global system of interconnected computers and computer networks that use a standard Internet protocol suite (e.g., the Transmission Control Protocol (TCP) and Internet Protocol (IP)) to communicate with each other. The Internet of Things (IoT) is based on the idea that everyday objects, not just computers and computer networks, can be readable, recognizable, locatable, addressable, and controllable via an IoT communications network (e.g., an ad-hoc system or the Internet).
Market trends, related to home improvement, for example, are driving development for new “smart” services, including consolidation by service providers marketing ‘N’ play (e.g., data, voice, video, security, energy management, etc.) and expanding home networks. Some applications for IoT include smart homes and buildings capable of having centralized control over virtually any device or appliance in the home or office.
As such, in the near future, increasing development in IoT technologies will lead to numerous IoT devices surrounding a user at home, in vehicles, at work, and many other locations. In a home setting there, for example, there may be numerous IoT devices within a designated vicinity that are connected to the home WiFi network. Such a network may also be referred to as a “proximal network,” in contrast to a remote network over which a user may remotely access IoT devices on the proximal network. More specifically, hundreds of IoT devices, such as, appliances, TVs, light fixtures, air conditioners, music systems, garage door, home security system, fans, sprinkler system, microwave oven, oven, dishwasher, clothes washer and dryer, etc., may be connected to a proximal home IoT network. A user may wish to access and control one or more of these devices remotely from outside the home IoT network, for example, from the user's office. Thus it is desirable to provide remote access capability to the home IoT network.
However allowing such remote access gives rise to security concerns. For example, enabling remote access/control to a user's home IoT network causes vulnerability to network security threats and leaves the home IoT network open to attacks from unauthorized users or malicious agents. The IoT devices may also be configured to provide status updates and important event notifications to the user. However, if these notifications are provided to the user, when the user is in a remote location, over a network through which remote communication is possible, unauthorized users may gain access to these remote notifications, which could also lead to security and privacy threats to the authorized user.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the risk of attacks which can arise from allowing remote communication with IoT devices.